Eldest
by eklutna
Summary: It's been two weeks since Eragon has killed the Shade, Durza. Still in Tronjheim with his dragon, Saphira, Eragon is preparing for his journey to Ellesmera with Arya, the beautiful and mysterious Elven maid. What's next in his story? Love? Misfortune?
1. The Parchment

I'm freakishly awesome and adored 'Eragon' like most, so I decided to write about it! Ha, no surprise there. I am about wetting myself in excitement for 'Eldest', and simply cannot wait for it to come out. I'm sure it will be awesome. As a disclaimer (just so I don't get shot, you know how it goes), everyone should know that I own NONE of these characters, except maybe one or two new minor characters along the way. Yeah. Except one. And you'd better like him/her. --Sarahjane

Eragon shifted slightly upon the cushioned mattress he slept upon, mumbling. "Garrow...look out. NO!" Eragon bolted upright, hands clammy, fearing he would be back at Carvahall, witnessing a terrible act. He looked around his surroundings, and saw the now familiar cave and the sapphire blue of Saphira's scales. Her breathing was steady, still asleep. Her large girth moved up and down with each breath, and every now and then, her lip would curl, or her foot might twitch. A wan smile spread across his lips. "At least you're dreaming happy thoughts." He sighed, and lay back down. He covered himself almost completely with his blankets and shivered, trying to shake that terrible vision out of his mind. But it was as if it was on constant replay in his mind. Slowly, he fell into a light doze for the rest of the night.

He had been having fretful and sweat-filled nights, most of which involved the Shade Durza who he had killed but two weeks before. The dreams started out not so bad, just re-enacting his heroic efforts, Arya and Saphira breathing fire--But now, the dreams were horrific. Durza had come to haunt his family. He watched as the Shade mercilessly slaughtered all his friends and family back near Carvahall. He saw their deaths happen in excruciating detail. Each night, it was someone different. So far, everyone he once loved and cared for had been killed off. Except one. Except Roran. Saphira had become worried about her rider's nightmares, and tirelessly spoke it over with Eragon each following morning.

_What is it you dreamt of this night? _asked Saphira.

_It was Garrow. He--he was doing some of the fall harvesting. Doing the things Garrow always used to do. His--his back was turned, and Durza came from behind him. He spoke something I didn't quite catch, and yet I understood what it was perfectly, and--attacked him. He didn't stand a chance. _Eragon grimaced. He sent Saphira an image of Garrow kneeling, pulling out some carrots from the ground. The shade with milky white skin and blood red hair uttered words close to the meaning of, "Human scum," and sending his this blade straight through the farmer's hunched back. Garrow let out an unearthly scream, and started to decompose, as a dark substance spurted out of him. It never stopped. That was when Eragon woke.

_That indeed is troubling. I think you should talk to someone like Angela about this. I'm the only one who knows of your dreams, correct? _mused Saphira. Her elegant head rested at eye level with her rider. Her slit azure eyes gazed at him comfortingly, genuinely worried.

_Alright. I will. I, however right now, am going to go down and get food. Can you take me down? I'll send some meat up to you if you want to continue sleeping. _Eragon scratched Saphira's long neck lovingly. Saphira nodded her large head in acknowledgement and stepped out of her cave. Yawning, she stretched her massive wings, letting a contented roar out throughout the cavern. She had been rather tired suddenly, and never seemed to be satisfied with normal sleep. Eragon believed it was simply puberty. He wasn't sure about dragons, but when he hit that fun stage in life, he could never get enough sleep.

Trotting forward, she said, _I believe I'll come with you today. I need to get some exercise. _Eragon nodded, and flashed a big grin as he hopped onto his friend's back. Spreading her wings, she soared down to the main floor. Eragon was surprised how quickly repairs had been made in Farthen Dûr and Tronjheim, not to mention Isidar Mithrim. He supposed it was Arya who helped with the Sapphire--seeing as she was the one who broke it.

Hopping off with a smile, Eragon heard his name being called. He ignored it to tend to Saphira. "Eragon! ER-UH-GON!" He spun around, startled that someone wanted him so badly. It was Murtagh. He was waving furiously for him to come meet him. He looked at Saphira.

_Go ahead, _chuckled Saphira. _I can take care of myself._ Eragon gratefully tipped his head in the direction of his dragon and walked to his friend.

"Murtagh! What is it?" inquired Eragon. "It must be important, seeing as you nearly jumped out of your pants when you called me."

"Nasuada! She said yes! I'm floating on a cloud--"

"Wait. Said yes to what?" Eragon was thoroughly confused now.

"Eragon, you dolt, I asked her if she would like to spend some time alone with just me--you know...a_ date._" A dreamy grin spread quickly over his companion's face. Eragon couldn't help but smile to see his friend truly happy for once. Jokingly Murtagh commented to Eragon, "You know...perhaps you should ask the same thing of Arya." Murtagh threw back his head and laughed.

Eragon colored, turning bright red. He smirked, and threw his elbow playfully into Murtagh's ribs. "Oh, I don't need to. I'll be spending plenty of time with her on the way to Ellesméra!"

"Plenty of time with who?" said a voice from behind him. Eragon wheeled, his red face even more crimson. If it weren't for his brown hair, he would have been a beet. Right behind him stood Arya, looking stunning with her black hair tied in a knot at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a green tunic and skirt which matched her eyes.

"Uuh, time with--er, Saphira." Eragon could have died right there. His ears were on fire. And all Murtagh did was all but fall to the floor laughing hysterically.

_Oh, thanks, Eragon, _said Saphira sarcastically, eyeing him. _I'm so glad you want to _really_ spend the time with me. _Saphira pranced off, looking for Solembum to converse with. Saphira liked her new werecat friend.

The corners of Arya's lips twitched, holding back an obvious smirk. "Saphira? Oh yes, you'll be spending _plenty_ of time with her on the trip." At that, she brushed past him and continued on her way. She walked away and out through one of the tunnels. But before she got there, she turned and shot a look to Eragon's feet and left. He looked down, and saw a small folded piece of parchment. Murtagh saw it as well. They both looked up at each other, at the tunnel Arya passed through, and back to the parchment. They both lunged for it.

Murtagh got to it first. Eragon tackled him and knocked him to the ground. The piece of paper went flying out of Murtagh's grasp, and went skidding across the floor. They both stopped, and Eragon scuttled across the floor to retrieve it. But before then, Murtagh grabbed Eragon's ankle and pulled him backward, just so his fingers barely missed their target. Both of them were now laughing hysterically.

Two sets of black boots toed their way over to the wrestling boys. "Well, isn't this adorable. The traitor's son and Argetlam: _wrestling._"There was an obvious loathing to the voice. Both Eragon and Murtagh looked up, dreading the two people before them. The Twins, both wearing identical maroon robes and black boots sneered at the pair.

The Twin who hadn't spoken to them finally was heard. "I guess if neither of you can agree who gets this, I might as well put it into my own possession." With that, he stooped down and picked up the piece of parchment, and sniffed it with pleasure before placing it into his robes.

Murtagh picked himself up off the floor in anger. "You idiot! Couldn't you see we were joking? I don't really want it--that was meant for Eragon."

Eragon decided he must have looked rather silly lying on the cavern floor, so he stood up and brushed himself off. "Yeah. It's mine. Give it here."

"I don't believe I saw Arya designate it to any such person," said the first brother.

"No, but it wasn't meant for worms like you two." Nasuada strode back into the hall. "Give it back." Her look was pure anger. Her eyes were flashing. "Give it. Don't make me inform my father of this." The twins eyed her. The daughter of Ajihad was a force to be reckoned with. The second Twin looked menacingly at Eragon, and reluctantly handed it to him. But before it fully passed from his hand, the Twin pulled him close, breathing rancid air down Eragon's neck.

"Arya is not fit for someone as low as you. Stay away from her," he whispered. He stood back, and threw a fake smile at Eragon. He turned around with his brother, and walked away, their boots clicking maddeningly on the marble floor. Saphira suffered a growl to pass between her lips as they passed. Eragon was pleased to see that they were startled and their pace picked up.

Being in fresh air, Eragon relished the clean smell circulating, and not the sour stench of body odor which hung about the twins. Nasuada stepped forward. "I apologize for them. I've never liked them, and I'm pretty sure my father secretly wishes to get rid of them." She winked at him, and tossed Murtagh a shy smile before turning back to Eragon. "Have you actually looked at the paper yet?"

Eragon cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "Uh, no."

"Well, then open it now." Nasuada gave them both a curtsy, and did an extra one for Saphira. She dispersed, and the small crowd that had gathered to watch the excitement dissolved away and continued on with their daily activities. Babes continued crying, and the odd canine started barking again at the scullery cook coming from the kitchens for a scrap of meat.

"She's perfect. Beautiful, smart, funny, oh I could go on forever..." remarked Murtagh offhandedly with a stupid grin on his face.

Eragon shot him back a confused look, then his gaze transferred onto the parchment. He looked around at Saphira. _Should I open it?_ asked Eragon.

_Well, what else are you going to use it for? Perhaps it might taste good in a stew, _and with that, Saphira let out one of her unusual guffaws. Eragon slipped his finger under the piece of twine which held the note closed. When his eyes hit the parchment, he could have fainted. Then laughed in spite of himself. How could he have been so stupid? There's no way an _elf_ would ever fall for him, a human. She probably already had an arranged marriage of high nobility wherever her home was.

"So? What does it say?" said Murtagh curiously, peering over Eragon's slack shoulder.

"Nothing."

"No, really, what does it say?"

"Nothing. Honestly. It's blank." Crestfallen, he showed his friend the blank page. Murtagh leaned forward and observed the front of the paper.

"I don't see what the problem is. It's probably written in hidden ink," mused Murtagh. "Just have Saphira warm it up a touch, and you should be able to read it."

"That's a good idea. I'll try it," said Eragon. "I'm going to go back up to the cave with Saphira to try it out. I'll be down in a little while." Eragon walked over to Saphira, and climbed nimbly upon her back. She took off with ease, her massive muscles pumping through the air. Soon they reached the top. Eragon slid off her scaly back, and flipped the page over, and read the words he kept from Murtagh's eyes.

"Eragon, I'm sorry. It could never work. I can't allow it, as much as I want it," he read aloud. "Why! Why wouldn't it work?" Eragon said in a mournful voice, and went to hit bed and sat down, his heart broken.

_It's just a girl. I don't see why you're so upset about it. Get up and stop moping. There are plenty more attractive ones out there,_ said Saphira matter-of-factly. _Why don't you try that hidden ink trick? There might be another message underneath it. It's not uncommon. _Saphira let out a huff of smoke, exasperated with her Rider's mood.

"Why would she bother doing that when she put her meaning so plainly right there?" Eragon rested his head on his fist, eyes closed in misery.

_I don't know. I don't understand any more than you, but it's worth a try. Come over here, and I'll lightly scorch it. Just enough to make it readable if there is ink on it. _Saphira stepped a touch forward, beckoning to Eragon to come closer. Eragon looked sadly at his dragon, and slowly stood up and dragged his feet toward her.

"I still don't see what it's worth."

_Just put the paper on the ground, and then we'll see. _Eragon lowered the parchment to the ground, and took several steps back, secretly hoping that the paper would disintegrate into ash with Saphira's fire so he wouldn't have to think about it ever again. Saphira rolled her eyes, one of her rare human-like gestures, and directed her mouth towards the paper. She creaked her mouth open only a small amount, and carefully blew out sparks of fire. Soon, the paper was lightly toasted. Once done, Eragon rushed over and gingerly picked up the paper, closing his eyes, afraid to see the results.

Eragon opened his eyes, and a huge smile spread across his face displaying his straight teeth and dimple. He looked at Saphira. "Murtagh was right! You were right! How negative could I be?" Eragon sprinted back to his bed and sat, leaning his back on the cave wall. He looked with a reader's eye toward the paper, and read slowly but proficiently Arya's small and delicate hand. With every second passed, it seemed his smile kept growing.

_Well? What does it say? _said Saphira curiously. _And I should warn you--If you keep smiling like that your face might stay that way. _Eragon smiled sarcastically at his dragon, and continued to read.

"I'll tell you when I'm done. Now shush, it's hard enough to read when I don't have another voice in my head." A few more minutes passed, and Eragon slid down onto his bed flat in utter happiness.

_Would you care to share now?_ said Saphira patiently.

"Oh, yeah. I'll read it." Eragon cleared his throat, and spoke clearly and slowly, enjoying the sound of every word which rolled off his tongue. "Dear Eragon, I see you have discovered how to read magic ink--otherwise this would not be viewable. I'm sorry if the first message caused you pain, I had to do it to erase suspicion. Technically, I could never be with you as you are just a human, but the Elves can't disagree with me being with a Rider, not to mention one worthy of me. I did this letter for you incase it slipped into the wrong hands, and to see if you truly cared for me. If you did, I figured you would go to all lengths to see if I left anything else.

"Eragon, I've had feelings for you ever since I first met you. I didn't admit it to myself for fear I would get hurt. As I knew I would be taking you to Ellesméra with me, I didn't want to get too attached to you and have my heart broken as you left to go onto greater things. You will do great things, Eragon, even Angela has foreseen it. You must know, we can let no one know of us until after you are completely and thoroughly trained, and my heart is lightened as that is not far. We won't be accepted until then.

"Meet me by the kitchens tomorrow evening near the eighth hour. Arya." Eragon was all but swooning from giddiness.

_That's lovely. You're shapeless she-friend likes you back. Now, come on. Let's go back down, _said Saphira. _You're making me sick._

"Funny, Saphira," said Eragon sarcastically. "Alright, let's go."

Alright! I'm done with the first chapter! The second one will be coming up soon, I promise you. If not, you can feel free to poke and prod me until I get moving.


	2. The Girl

Hey all! Thank you for the reviews...and I was so surprised everyone liked my little story so much! I guess I had better hurry it up a bit if I am to finish this by August 23rd...But you know how things are. People get distracted. I just got finished with my Freshman year of High School, so now homework won't hold me back! This summer, I'll be sure to get a lot of this up, or once again, I give you permission to shoot me or something fun or interesting of that sort. -- Sarahjane

Weeks passed without any incident for the young rider and his azure companion. It seemed that Eragon's days were on constant repeat. It went from waking, eating, flying Saphira, reading dusty tomes from the ancient library, eating, sparring with Murtagh, practicing magic, eating, and then falling asleep back in his cave. Every so often his nights would be interrupted once more by haunting dreams of death and destruction, but it seemed that upon conversing about them with Angela, it was like a mighty burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Angela had actually told him that it was only his conscience sending him those terrible dreams, using the actual occurrences around him and being turned into horrible nightmares. Though Eragon's days were dull--he enjoyed them immensely now that he didn't dread falling asleep.

Rarely did Eragon see Arya. She seemed to be brushing past him, busying herself whenever he came along. If he stopped to say hello, she would give him a nod of acknowledgement, but nothing more. He supposed it was for the better, but seeing one of the Twins sneer as she paid him no attention made him slightly angry. Slowly...it seemed that without having direct contact with the Elf diminished into nothing--his feelings too diminished. He too frequently found himself catching the eye of a young maid walking through the great halls of Tronjheim and smiling flirtatiously. And why shouldn't he? He was now sixteen years old. His heart wasn't tied down yet. And he often looked back and pondered about how he had simply immense infatuation with Arya's beauty. But how did she feel? He couldn't know. But for some reason--he felt that she was having the same misgivings about their relationship.

Eragon and Saphira were currently laying down for sleep. Eragon had pulled on his sleeping britches and climbed into his bunk, and Saphira was now curled in a huge blue sphere. His mind was fleeting, skipping over several experiences that day, and focusing on others. That day, his schedule was just as unvaried as the days before, and the Rider was thinking of all that had come to pass. His mind slipped from eating breakfast that morning to pulling down that enormous purple volume in the library. He recalled it having such brittle pages that a single slipshod move could possibly break the page in half. Eragon had pulled it off the shelf, and blew on its dusty cover. A single embossed word painted in silver ink met his eyes. "_Gladantië_," read the title. He immediately recognized it as a word of magic...but what did it mean?

From that memory he thought of Arya stepping into the library where he was seated, and quickly ducking out with the sight of him.

_I haven't seen Arya in a while, _said Saphira with a hint of tease in her voice. _Is there tension between you both?_

_I honestly don't know, Saphira. I thought I had feelings for her..._ Eragon trailed off.

_Well...nothing ever did happen between you two in the first place besides that stupid note. It's not like there was much to be lost in the first place. Plus the energy around her when she passes you isn't extremely powerful when she's around you and you around her, unlike Murtagh and that Nasuada. They simply glow when they are around each other, _said Saphira with a matter-of-fact tone.

_Wait...they _glow said Eragon incredulously.

_Well...yes. Almost all the couples around here have certain energy about them--I see it even with new love. But it never happened with you two. I only saw obsession--a deep red, but with everyone else--there's a bright white. And now that obsessive energy that once surrounded you has almost faded completely._

Eragon had gone rigid in his bed, his earth colored blanket pulled up to his chin. Eragon whispered aloud, "Is that why you never liked me being with her?"

_I suppose you could say that. It wasn't good energy, so I responded negatively to it. Now, any more questions? Because I am getting tired of this. _And with that, Saphira let out a huge yawn of sleepiness.

_Just one more, Saphira. Do you see energy around everyone?_ asked Eragon slowly, as he too was getting tired.

_Yes. Perhaps I'll show you one day. It's oddly beautiful. But for now, go to sleep little one. _But Eragon didn't hear his dragon. He had already fallen asleep.

Eragon woke that morning with Murtagh blowing air into his ear. Eragon reacted thickly by having his hand connect with the side of his friend's head.

"Ow!" said a voice. "What was that for?"

Eragon sat up, and looked for his friend. He was standing about two yards from Eragon's bed, and clutching his left temple. Swinging his feet out of the bed, he couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's pained expression. But Murtagh too was smiling. "Sorry--you know I get violent in the morning. But that's what you get when you blow into my ear." Eragon stretched and stood. He walked over to his wash quarters and relieved himself, and then splashed cold water onto his face out of the water bowl which was supplied for him.

"You done yet? I have something to speak to you about," said Murtagh. Eragon responded by waving his hand, implying for him to go on. "Alright. Is there something wrong between you and Arya? Because you don't speak any more. Nasuada has noticed the same things--and I--I was just wondering. I mean--after you showed us the note, we assumed that you two would be bursting with mushy goodness in private..." Murtagh asked this with nervousness, switching his weight from side to side--he never quite knew how Eragon would react to different things.

Eragon pondered what he had said. So Nasuada had noticed too? "Yeah, I don't think there's anything relationship-wise between us anymore. Not that there was a whole lot to begin with in the first place."

_You haven't spoken a truer word in weeks,_ joked Saphira as she lifted her massive head, just waking.

_Oh, thanks, Saphira, _said Eragon. "Well, I am going to go down. Would you care to join me?"

Murtagh smiled. "Of course, I have more things to talk to you about as well."

The two men climbed onto Saphira's vast back between two of her spikes. She took off, her huge wings pumping just a little harder with the weight of another full grown man. Landing lightly upon the ground, Eragon and Murtagh slipped off her.

_Do you want to stay down here? Or do you want meat sent up to you?_ asked Eragon, patting his dragon's massive flank.

_Sent up, please, _stated Saphira. Eragon and Murtagh walked away from the dragon, and watched her take off for the cave once more, her even more massive body lunging upwards into the air. Eragon watched her soar high above him until she was out of sight. Turning back to Murtagh, Eragon smiled and started to walk forward. When they reached the kitchens, Eragon's stomach was audibly grumbling. He managed to grab a fresh scone to eat before being shooed away by the cook (Murtagh refused to take one--he had already eaten).

"So--now that we have walked all this way and neither of us has said a single word of importance, what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Eragon through a mouthful of flaky warm scone.

Murtagh paused, and stopped walking. He leaned in close to Eragon's shoulder and whispered, "An egg. One of them have been stolen from Galbatorix."

"WHA--" started Eragon.

"_Shh!_ Please, Eragon, keep it down. Is it alright if we go to the library? No one is ever in there." Eragon nodded slowly, and so they walked briskly to the library, ignoring waves of greeting from children and adults alike. Once reaching the library, they went into the farthest reaches, and found a dusty table to sit at and palaver.

By then of course, Eragon had retained a connection to Saphira. _Did you hear that?_

_Hear what? I was sleeping, _replied Saphira.

_An egg! Another one was taken from Galbatorix!_ Still, Eragon couldn't believe the words rushing through his brain to Saphira.

_Well, which one was it? The white egg or the green egg? _requested Saphira.

_How am I supposed to know? I barely heard this news but a second ago. Keep in touch until I find out more, _requested Eragon to the dragon.

Now seated, Eragon finally asked his question. "How?"

Murtagh sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "No one knows. Ajihad told Nasuada who told me--I guess I can be trusted now--but apparently, someone snuck into the eggs' chamber and stole one. We don't know who, or why what means they accomplished this, but this could either prove to be a fatal disaster for the Varden, or a huge benefit. It depends on who's hands it has fallen into. As no one actually saw it happen--nothing about the actual incident is known--except that the white egg has vanished."

_Aah, so it was the white one. I supposed so. He always had a way of attracting attention. The green--she was too shy to do anything rash, _commented Saphira. Eragon was dumbstruck--the half eaten scone laying forgotten upon the table.

_You mean you could actually communicate inside the eggs? _asked Eragon with unbelief. At the same time, he asked Murtagh, "Well, when did this happen?"

"We received news of it but this morning. So by eagle wing--it happened three days ago," answered Murtagh.

_Of course we could talk inside the eggs. I could reach them right now if I tried, I got to know them especially well after being locked up with them for such ages. Would you like me to make contact with White?_ inquired Saphira pleasantly, as if she were asking if she could borrow a cup of sugar from a neighbor.

_Well of course you should! _said Eragon, now excitement pulsing through his veins.

"Saphira can make contact with the egg!" said Eragon loudly, and looking alarmed, Murtagh lifted a single finger to his lips.

"Shh! That's great though--I have to tell Ajihad. Just stay on the ground level, and I'll find you in an hour or two." Murtagh stood up, and bowed to his friend. "Stay out of trouble."

Eragon rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, I will. Or Saphira will have my neck." Murtagh then departed, and Eragon was then left alone in the library. Picking up his scone (now gone cold), Eragon made his way through the aisles of dusty books.

_Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_Have you made contact yet?_

_No, not quite. _

_Alright. I'm going to sever contact for a while. Contact me if you do reach him._

_Of course. _And with that, his mind was empty. Eragon paced himself through the endless maze of books, stopping every now and then to read the spine of interesting looking books. He looked up to the tallest of shelves, and tried to make out their titles he tried to read one as he turned a corner and--

"Ow! Watch where you are going!" cried an angry female voice. Eragon had flat run into someone, and they both were lying on the floor. Instantly, Eragon colored and stood. Not looking at the girl he had run into, he hastily picked up the books she had dropped, and placed them on the nearest table a few feet away from him. He turned back to her, and helped her up, and still avoided eye contact. "Well?" she said, tapping her foot. "Are you going to apologize?"

Eragon, beet red, mumbled a quick apology. For the first time, he actually looked at the girl. She was of athletic build, and was draped in a light green frock with dark brown shoulder-length curly hair tied back in a green ribbon. She looked about his age (maybe a little younger, as he was bad at guessing ages), and had deep hazel eyes. She was quite a bit shorter than himself, but held herself with an air of high standards--a no-nonsense type. Eragon slowly outstretched his hand. "Pardon my lady, but I am--"

"I know perfectly well who you are, sir. No need for formalities. I, however, am Lana. One of the daughter's of Ajihad's advisors." Lana ignored Eragon's hand and curtsied quickly, her dark hair sweeping from her back to her left shoulder as she bent low. Eragon realized his hand was still held out, and quickly put it down as she stood up.

"Er--Pleased to meet you, er--Lana." He smiled sheepishly--not knowing how to react to her sudden introduction. He was still debating on whether to like this new girl or be completely annoyed by her rudeness. He couldn't tell if she was in a hurry or just miffed by him running into her.

"Likewise. Now please, if you would, escort me to the fountains? I believe I have to talk to you about something important." She turned around squarely, and started running towards the exit. Eragon had no choice but to follow. Speeding up to catch her rapid gait, he jogged alongside her to the fountains, and not a word was spoken between them.

Lana reached the barrier of the fountain and sat down upon it. Her breath was steady--while on the other hand, Eragon was doubled over clutching a stitch in his side. He was physically fit--but he wasn't used to running for long periods of time. Slowly catching his breath, he looked up, and saw Lana examining her left hand fingernails. She glanced up, and noticed him staring at her.

"You alright? I'm sorry I was so cold in the Library--It's all to keep up appearances. I'm known as the snob-daughter-of-the-high-official-who-is-too-above-anyone-to-let-them-speak. But it's all a disguise. I'm not like that at all, actually. First I started being rude to just the Twins, but if they saw me being nice to someone, they'll attack me--wondering why such a lovely girl as I do not spend any time in their company..." Lana stood, and grinned, revealing a friendly dimpled smile and straight teeth. This time it was her who held out her hand to shake. Eragon, still confused--took it. He couldn't help but smile back.

A voice in Eragon's head jolted him back to reality. _Eragon! I spoke to him! _Eragon dropped Lana's hand suddenly, and a confused look came over her face.

"Just a moment. It's Saphira," stated the rider, and watched as understanding washed over Lana's expression. She crossed her legs promptly, and once again started examining her fingernails. He watched her for a moment, and then said back to Saphira, _Great! What did he say?_

_He said he didn't know where he was--but he was with someone good. A potential rider, _stated Saphira.

_Girl or boy? _asked Eragon.

_He did not say. Are you going to inform someone of this?_

_No, I'm slightly distracted. _Eragon looked at Lana, who was now straightening the hem of her skirt, as his concentration went back to Saphira._ Will you tell Solembum to tell Angela to tell Ajihad?_

_Of course. But who are you with? I don't recognize her, _declared Saphira protectively. _Is she a friend?_

_I'm not sure yet. She's one of Ajihad's advisor's daughters. Lana is her name. Want me to give her your regards?_

_No. I'll wait a little until I trust her till I'll do that._

Eragon smiled as he and Saphira broke communication. He once again looked at Lana, who now was looking back. He walked over to her, and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry...what was it you wanted to talk about?" started Eragon.

"Oh, absolutely nothing, actually," replied Lana with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just wanted to know if I should have you be my friend. See--I judge people on how they react to me initially--as a rude person, and then I judge secondly on how they act when I am my true self. You've passed the test with flying colors, I might add. I can tell we'll be friends...that is, if you want to be of course."

Eragon chuckled. "Of course I'll be your friend...seeing as how hard you tried to meet me in the first place--running into me and all."

At this, Lana burst out laughing. "Actually...I wasn't watching where I was going either. I really like to look through the library in my spare time--and probably was doing just the same as you, not looking ahead. You just startled me, and when I saw that it was you when you helped me up, I decided to put you to the test. I've heard nice things about you from others, but I wanted to see for myself."

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "Who did you hear nice things from?"

Lana shrugged again. "Oh, Nasuada for one. She's my best friend. And Arya told me she liked you a bit--more than any human she's met in a long time--so I thought if they liked you, I probably will too. Though, I don't think Arya likes you that way anymore. Sorry. But anyways--"

Lana started chattering on about random things, and Eragon slowly started to drift away from the conversation and staring deeply into her hazel eyes, a stupid grin upon his face. _What is it about her? _thought Eragon. _I've just barely met her and already I'm entranced. Murtagh will be laughing about this for weeks..._and before Eragon realized it, he found himself slowly leaning towards her and she towards him, their faces only inches away...

"Eragon! Hey! ERAGON!" Murtagh's yell snapped him out of his trance as he quickly stood up and backed away from Lana, mortified about what he had just done. Lana looked like a child just having a favorite treat being taken away as soon as it was given to her. Eragon looked back toward his friend, and saw Murtagh waving.

Eragon glanced again at Lana. But there was no Lana. In her place was a small gull. The gull stared unblinkingly at him, and took off, soaring into the air. He wasn't sure, but Eragon swore he saw a small green ribbon tied to the birds left ankle. Eragon shook his head, and walked slowly back towards his friend.


End file.
